Angelina in the Roses part 2
by miss majik
Summary: This is the sequel to Angelina in the Roses. Enjoy!


_A/N THIS IS AN EPILOUGE TO ANGELINA IN THE ROSES. I HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT!_

Ever since Fred had asked Angelina to the dance, she has been trying to get everything ready. She, Katie, and Alicia have been to the dress shop in Hogsmeade twice this week and they planned another trip for Saturday. The three girls have been doing hair style trials and digging though their jewelry boxes. Everything must be perfect for her first date with Fred Weasley.

At lunch, she sat beside him. "Why do you look troubled?" she asked after kissing him on the cheek.

"I was just trying to decide something." He said with his hands behind his back.

"And what would that be?" she asked while she put a turkey sandwich on her magical golden plate.

"Which gift to give you first," he pulled his hands from behind his back and he was holding a bag of French chocolates and a box with a beautiful silver necklace with a blue heart jewel.

"Oh my goodness!" Angelina said in surprise, "Fred it's beautiful! And how did you know I love fancy French chocolate?" she hugged him before he had a chance to instantly reply.

"Well, I just have that instinct," he said immodestly.

"You asked your sister, didn't you?" she asked slyly.

"Maybe," he answered as she fawned over the expensive necklace.

"It's a good thing I haven't gotten my dress yet so I can get it in blue to match the necklace," she said before popping a French chocolate in her mouth.

"I did that so I could make sure we would match," he said shrugging with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well aren't you just clever," she said, kissing him.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Ange! Your hair looks fantastic!" Katie squealed.

"I checked out a hairstyling book from the library. This is like, the fourth hairstyle I've tried," she said while Katie started flipping through the book.

"That is the right one," Alicia agreed.

"Good, now, Alicia you need to fix your hair," Angelina said while handling her untidy braid.

Alicia, quite the tomboy, asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh goodness, Alicia, it's in a braid! You wear your hair like that every day!" Katie said without peeling her eyes from the book.

"Well, George will love me no matter how I look," she said stubbornly. That was her answer for everything. They had been going out for months and she still doesn't dress up for him.

"You should still wow him!" Angelina said while putting on her sparkly eye liner.

"Fine, work your magic," she told Angelina and sat down reluctantly.

About ten minutes later, Alicia's hair was fixing itself. The three girls admired Angelina's handiwork before going down to the common room to meet their dates.

As soon as they finished descending the stairs, all three boys were beaming. Katie and Lee instantly started tongue wrestling, no surprise there, and Alicia and Angelina hugged their dates. Fred was reluctant to let go because her hair smelled like coconuts. Fred loved coconuts. He kept his arm around her waist as they walked to the Great Hall.

When they got there, their eyes grew into the size of saucers and birds could have flown into their wide open mouths. The hall was completely transformed into a sparkling white winter wonderland. Students were talking, eating, and laughing, waiting on the champions' first dance.

Fred swiftly pulled out Angelina's chair for her.

"What a gentleman," she teased.

He shrugged and smiled, "I try." She smiled and sat down. The food was even more grand and spectacular than usual. She ate plentifully without feeling bloated. After watching the champions danced, Fred led her to the dance floor. They danced and ate and talked and laughed. Angelina was having the best night of her life. When the Hall started to empty, Fred and Angelina went to walk by the lake. It was snowing, and Angelina was shivering in her strapless dress.

"Angie, take my jacket," Fred said putting his jacket on her shoulders, she hugged it close and her teeth stopped chattering.

"Thank you," she said, extremely grateful. They walked slowly with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being totally, utterly, breathlessly amazing," he whispered to her.

"You really think so?" she asked, gazing across the half-frozen lake.

"Angie, I have been so in love with you for as long as I can remember. When he first met on the boats in first year, I whispered to George, I am going to kiss her one day, and he said, mate, she is so out of your league, then he laughed so hard. I laughed with him, but I knew it was fate. Angelina, I really love you," he said, hugging her close.

Angelina looked up at him with teary eyes. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too," she said with tears of joy sliding down her face. She put her head back on his shoulder and he kissed her on top of the head, and her hair still smelled like coconuts. They gazed at the snow falling onto the lake, and they were both wonderfully happy just being there together.


End file.
